fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Justice Sword
Justice Sword's Goal Arthur Legends first build this guild for the sole purpose of treasure hunting, monster hunting and finding weapons of any kind. Overtime, Arthur begins to gain mages that has heard about his guild and they decided to join, each to their own reasons. They plan to find all dangerous weapons, items in the like and hide them away, forever from the world. However, this also makes them a target to dark mages to break in and steal the items for themselves. Justice Sword's Location The guild of Justice Sword is located west of Magnolia Town and near the rocky terrain that leads to Crocus. The placement of the guild is near the infamous Fairy Tail guild. Internal Design Justice Sword Halls- The halls of the guild is long and spacious enough for a member to get lost if not following a proper guide. Justice Sword Training Grounds- Outside of the guild, there are training dummies out there for people to practice their fighting skills. Other side of the massive training grounds are the training class with the guild master and S-Class mages to help mages get stronger, wiser, better. Justice Sword Forge- This is located near the weaponry in Justice Sword Guild. This job requires 2 people or one person to do a 2 man job. Usually Forger Magic and Make Magic does the trick. Justice Sword Weaponry- This part of the guild is always open for people to buy a sword, shield, etc. Most Beginners get bronze weapons to start out, but differs on skills and rank. Justice Sword Armory- This part of the guild is always open for people to buy armor, shield, etc. Like above, people get bronze for beginners and more as they level up. Justice Sword Shop- this shop creates and sells potions to help heal injuries and status problems. Justic Sword Storage - a secret weapon storage that only the guild master has access to. It holds many dangerous weapons in it. External Design The guild has recently been opened and it is open for business. The guild is made of metal in outside and inside of the guild. There are swords, lance, and various weapons on the wall. On the walls in the building are decorations for names of people who serves the guild for great deeds accomplished and weapons they used to obtain it.The door, windows, and roof is blood red. The wallpaper is mustard yellow and the doorknob is actually a Blood Imprint Rapier that possess a Teleportation Magic Lachrima that opens only for guild members of Justice Sword. Anyone can join it as long as they don't cause trouble. Justice Sword's History ▪ ▪ ▪ Strength The strenght of the guild is the power of the their Lachrima-imbued weapons. Each mage is trained to master their weapons to bring better results. Some mages can use two different kinds of magic and weapons to support them. People can fuse different weapons to create even stronger weapons or find the rarest material and make it into a weapon. Weapon fighting style variation of the hand-to-hand combat Guild Holy Lotus Guild . Members Justice Sword's Magic & Equipment Justice Sword's Magic 1= Justice Heart- A giant sword made of pure light magic that is buried underground of the guild that has seals and runes on them. This sword gives the user tremendous boost in magic, fills the user with confidence and hope. It was made to counter the darkness. 2= Justice Crusade - This magic creates a shroud of light magic around its members to protect them from projectiles and other harmful magic spells. 3= Justice Law- This magic can put brands on people that the guild master and guild views as an enemy. The caster pulls the sword out and creates swords of light and fatally stabs them with the spell. Justice Sword's Equipment Justice Blade- a legendary blade that only works with people of pure heart. No evil person can wield it. If they try, the user will die by a simple touch. The weapon is a Destroyer of Darkness. It has Light Magic, [ Crystal Make, Flight Magic, Teleportation Magic. Justice Shield- A legendary shield that can repel income attacks and repels the darkest of darkness. It has Reflector to help the mage repel any attacks. Justice Armor- A legendary armor that possess Counter Magic , Barrier Magic . Trivia * This guild was made off the idea of mages in it that are weapon based fighters. * The weapon idea came from the Soul Calibur games that i played alot.